


Black hole

by WickedBee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dying Will Flames, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBee/pseuds/WickedBee
Summary: Mami is a star and earth-blessed child. The earth hums in her bones, even if her smile is like the Sun.It is no wonder when her smile dies, it is a star's death.It will consume.





	Black hole

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old work, edited recently because I am without my keyboard.  
> Just giving Mami some love!

There is blood in her dress. Mom and Dad’s blood. Enma’s eyes are wide and he is crying, but Mami’s attention is in her dress.

Her white dress is stained red; it is ruined. Mom and Dad are ruined too, just corpses on the living room. This… this man, whomever he is, is responsible for this. This man is **bad** and he destroyed her life. He took Mom, Dad, and her dress. He will try take her brother too, and this is **unacceptable.** Mami cannot allow this result. This bad man has to be taken care of. There will be no more destruction of which is hers.

(Her mother. Her father. Her family. Her living room. Her couch. Her home. Her dress.

~~Her childhood.~~ )

Mami looks at the empty eyes of the bad man, at the pistol aimed to her face and knows she has to do something _n o w._ “Fall.” She forces him and his weapon in the ground, forces the bullet to stay there. It is not easy, per se, but Mami has practice making her dolls float in the air, and it is way more difficulty than intensify the ground’s attraction. She trained her toys just to show it to her family, and now she is wasting it with this person. Now Enma-nii knows she can use Earth’s power. She was planning for it be a _surprise._ “You’re very naughty mister, thinking you can go in my house doing whatever you want. You must be punished, alright?” She is supposed to be in shock with her parents being killed right where she can see, like Enma-nii is in, but Mami has no time to be in shock right now, so maybe it is delayed. She doesn't care.

This time, Mami concentrates. She **_pulls_ ** him _in,_ pulls with so much force until there is a growing hole in her body distorting the light around her. Then, she walks in the bad man’s direction. It matters not he is struggling. Neither the fact the hole is making her see black spots in her vision; this person shall pay for his crimes. Mami pulls and it is hurting her, but it will hurt the bad man _more_. She approaches him and lighten the force keeping him pinned in the ground, but brings his feet in the black hole. She doesn’t stop ntil this screams are drowned, until his body is eaten and there is not even a tear of clothes, a strand of hair, nothing. The man is gone forever.

Mami sits down. Everything is spinning and the black spots are still there, but it is worth it because Enma-nii is walking to her and saying something, she cannot hear, but her brother is there. It is enough for now.

The last thing she sees is Enma’s bright hair. She collapses.

 

She and her brother are going to live and no one is going to change that. No person, no deity, no fate. She dares them to try. She will disintegrate them in pieces.

 

She is Mami Kozato.

She shines and eats light in the same breath.

She is a star, alive and dead at the same time.

 


End file.
